


Many hands make light work.

by Striderella



Series: Random requests! [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Robot Sex, Stripping, Vibrators, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr request by Ohemult.  Muffet accidentally walks in on Mettaton having some alone time and offers her help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many hands make light work.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are over 18.
> 
> I am fairly new to the Undertale fandom so I hope I have done these two some justice.

"Oh my!"

Muffet stood in the doorway still clutching onto the box of pastries as she blushed profusely at the sight before her. Mettaton still with his hand around his heart which was practically dripping stared back in horror. Why didn't she knock before entering? The spider girl was delivering assorted snacks to his dressing room and walked in on him having some alone time. After what seemed like hours, he finally snapped.

"You could at least close the door, Darling" he snarled in embarrassment. Muffet did close the door but not before entering the room and doing it behind her.

"Well well well....ahuhuhu" she giggles raising one of her hands to her face, "I would have thought the megastar Mettaton would certainly have someone to do that sort of thing for him." Mettaton flicked his fringe slightly and grinned.

"Some things, Darling are better done by oneself. I tend to have trouble finding anyone as skilled with their hands as I!", he flashed a perfect smile. The spider girl giggled at the silly but attractive robot.

"Ahuhuhu oh really?", she smirked laying two hands on her hips as two others placed the box of treats on the dressing table, "...and you do this in your dressing room why?"

Mettaton snorted, "Darling, you have absolutely no idea of the stress I am under. A little release just helps me stay on top for my adoring public."

"Oh well, if it is for your public..." Muffet smirked as a wicked idea crossed her mind. She pushed the robot into his make up chair.

"What DO you think you are doing?" exclaimed Mettaton, an exclamation mark pixelated in his eye. 

"Well you said it yourself, you need skilled hands" drawled Muffet, "and I just so happen to have six very skilled hands indeed."

The exclamation mark quickly turned into a love heart as Mettaton couldn't believe his good fortune. He got hit on all the time by fans obviously but this girl was exceptionally hot. The spider girl striped slowly in front of him as the heart in his chamber started to throb again. Completely naked, she straddled him in the chair. He almost quivered. She was totally stunning without her clothes on. The first set of hands started to massaged his shoulders.

"Mmmm...Darling that feels nice..." he smiled.

"Kneading is what I do best!" Muffet grinned. The second pair of hands ran across his metallic chest, brushing against dials and bolts leaving Mettaton breathing unevenly. The final pair reached into his chamber to massage the heart which was engorged and throbbing. 

"Oh Darling..." mewed Mettaton. Muffet chuckled to herself, amused at how warm the robot shivering under her was getting. If it was possible for Mettaton to sweat, he would be needing buckets. 

"Of course once I am done, I do expect you to return the favour. I am not in the habit of giving my wares away for free you know." she purred in his ear. Mettaton gave her a dark smile. Oh the foolish girl.

"Then I have a surprise for you my Darling" he smirked, "You are not the only one here with a talent, remember." Muffet raised one of her eyebrows only to get a sudden but not unpleasant surprise. Mettaton grabbed her waist and lifted her hips up. A whirling sounds emitted from his lap as a vibrating and lubed penis appeared to Muffet's delight. He lowered her gently on as she gave a squeak of joy. Her various grips tightened as she bucked her hips vigorously squealing with pleasure. All five of her eyes tighten as Mettaton looked at her face with a glazed expression of his own, his panting getting laboured. So many hands touching him. So many sensations. Muffet certainly wasn't the quiet type, practically screaming his name so loudly, it could have shattered the various mirrors lying around. The vibrations got faster.

"Come for me. Scream my name." Mettaton panted.

"FUCK METTATON, YOU ARE INCREDIBLE! AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Muffet, bucking for her life. Mettaton cried out in a high but pitch perfect key before squirting goop from his chamber all over Muffet's stomach. She slumped exhausted into his chest as his arms embraced her. "Any chance of a cup of tea?" she manages to get out after catching her breathe.

"Darling, after that performance, you can have the whole caddy!" Mettaton giggles, kissing Muffet on the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a Night Vale fiction next week. Stay tooned.


End file.
